Ska Bonanza
Ska Bonanza: The Studio One Ska Years was released in 1992 as Heatbeat's sampler of Studio One tracks from a period between ca. 1960 and 1962. CD: Heartbeat HB 86/87 released in 1992 Tracks Disc One: 1. The Skatalites: Nimble Foot Ska (3:07) 2. The Skatalites: Spred Satin (2:55) 3. Ken Boothe and Stranger Cole: Arte Bella (2:54) 4. Roland Alphonso & The Soul Vendors: Streets Of Gold(2:52) 5. Rita Marley Anderson & The Wailers: A De Pon Dem (2:45) 6. The Skatalites: Black Sunday (2:55) 7. Cornell Campbell: Don't Want Your Loving (2:44) 8. Roland Alphonso: Old Fowl Ska (2:10) 9. Eric "Monty" Morris: Enna Bella (1:55) 10. Owen Grey with Clue J & His Blues Blasters: Jezebel (2:34) 11. Frank Anderson & Tommy McCook: Always On A Sunday (2:27) 12. Lee Perry: Sugar Bag (2:30) 13. Lester Sterling, Johnnie Moore, and Tommy McCook: Settle Down (2:48) 14. The Checkmates: Turn Me On (3:04) 15. Bunny and Skitter: When The Well Runs Dry (2:28) 16. Frank Anderson & Tommy McCook: Wheel And Turn (2:42) 17. Cecil Lloyd & Roland Alphonso: Oceans 11 (3:40) 18. The Jiving Juniors: Over The River (2:05) 19. Alton Ellis & Eddie Parkins with Aubrey Adams & The Dewdroppers: My Heaven (2:32) 20. Roland Alphonso & Carroll McLaughlin: Set Back (Just Cool) (2:19) 21. Chuck Josephs & Dobby Dobson with Aubrey Adams: Du Du Wap (2:14) 22. Don Drummond & His Group: Don Cosmic (2:33) Disc Two: 1. Don Drummond: Man In The Street (3:12) 2. Bob Marley & The Wailers: Simmer Down (2:48) 3. Toots & The Maytals: Shining Light (2:24) 4. Jackie Opel: Push Wood (2:27) 5. Andy & Joey: Wonder No More (2:18) 6. Roland Alphonso: Bongo Tango (3:25) 7. Roland Alphonso: Sucu Sucu (2:13) 8. Roland Alphonso: 20.75 (2:34) 9. The Gaylads: Stop Making Love (2:18) 10. Bob Marley & The Wailers: How Many Times (Do You Remember) (2:49) 11. Don Drummond and Roland Alphonso: Roll On Sweet Don (Heaven And Hell) (2:09) 12. Jackie Opel: Sit Down Servant (2:09) 13. Bob Marley & The Wailers: Go Jimmy Go (2:27) 14. Aubrey Adams & Rico Rodriguez: Stew Peas And Cornflakes (2:29) 15. Derrick Harriott: Answer Me My Darling 2:20) 16. Clancy Eccles with Hersang & The City Slickers: River Jordan (2:52) 17. Clue J & His Blues Blasters: Salt Lane Shuffle (3:14) 18. The Charmers: Jeannie Girl (2:32) 19. Lascelles Perkins with Clue J & His Blues: Lonely Moments (2:42) Credits Produced by Clement S. Dodd Recorded at Federal Records and Studio One, Kingston, Jamaica Engineers: Graham Goodall and Clement Dodd Compilation: Clement Dodd and Chris Wilson Digital transfers: Chris Wilson, Clement Dodd, Courtney Dodd, Dennis Thompson, Glen Adams. Digital Remastering: Toby Mountain, Northeast Digital Recording, Inc. Production coordination: Chris Wilson Design and Hand Tinting: Nancy Given Photographs courtesy of Clement Dodd and Chris Wilson Sr. All records in the Heartbeat Studio One Original Masters Series are taken from the original master tapes with the full cooperation of the producer. Cover photography: Clement "Coxsone" Dodd (back to camera) leads an early rehearsal of the Skatalites. Don Drummond and Rico Rodriguez are both on trombones. (Brian Keyo of Skatalites.com told me that the picture has been taken in the pre-Skatalites era, ca. 1957) Linernotes by Chris Wilson